Jealousy
by Far.From.Heaven
Summary: Kagome see's Inuyasha kiss Kikyo. And when Koga hits on Kagome. Things begin and jealousy spreads. A demon attacks Kagome, leaving ther with a fatal injury! Will Kagome make it? Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of the the anime, I merely wrote a story just like any fanfiction writer. FIRST FANFIC! whaddya think?
1. That Night

"Kikyo…" whispered a dazed half demon, he slowly confronted her, as did Kikyo.

"I thought you-"

Kikyo interrupted before he could finish his sentence, "You thought wrong…" she said leaning forwards and pressing her cold lips against Inuyasha's. He was shocked at first but then it turned into a passionate kiss. Kikyo took a step backwards, away from Inuyasha and whispered, "Remember my feelings for you." She disappeared into the darkness. Inuyasha thought she didn't want him anymore.

Kagome was surprised. Inuyasha could not sense that she was awake. So were Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara. Kagome thought it was best to pretend nothing had happened but the other four were concerned about Kagome, they wondered how she was going to take it all in.

* * *

The next morning Kagome woke up as if nothing happened. But she showed a hint of sadness in her dark, chocolate-brown eyes.

"Watch out, Kagome. I smell that scrawny wolf!" Inuyasha said glaring at the small twister coming their way. It was Koga.

"Kagome, long time no see!" he exclaimed, holding both of her hands. "Hey… Kagome… I've been meaning to ask you something," Koga's loud confident tone turned into a shy quiet one, "could you… be my mate?" Kagome was shocked. He didn't think Koga would ask such a question, especially in front of Inuyasha.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, YOU DAMN WOLF? SAY THAT AGAIN! GO ON, I DARE YOU!" shouted a furious Inuyasha. Kagome ignored Inuyasha and told Koga, "Maybe we should go on a date."

"A date?" he said, in a confused tone he asked her, "What's a date?"

"A date is when just the two of us go out and do romantic stuff, you know, get to know each other." She told him smiling calmly.

"Yeah! A date!" Koga said, as he blushed at Kagome.

"KAGOME, I CANT BELIEVE YOU ACCEPTED! I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO-"he was cut off by an extremely annoyed Shippo, "Inuyasha! We've had enough of this! You thought you were the only one who saw Kikyo last night? We all saw what you did! Kagome never does this to you when Kikyo smothers all over you! She cares about your feelings but you obviously don't give any second thoughts about Kagome when you're with Kikyo!" Miroku and Sango nodded in agreement. Inuyasha took a step back. What Shippo said was not wrong. He turned to look at Kagome, who had her head facing towards the ground so that her glossy black hair covered her face.

"Kirara, can you give me a ride home?" Kagome said with a tone of sadness and a hint of anger. Kirara transformed and Kagome hopped on her back, Sango asked it she could come as well, to keep Kirara company when she would be waiting for Kagome to come back.

"Kagome, where are you going?" Inuyasha shouted. But Kagome didn't reply. She just shot a strait look into Inuyasha's sun-golden eyes. Inuyasha flinched and backed off, thinking that he should leave her alone for a while.

"We'll have that date another day then, Kagome!" Koga nervously shouted, knowing that he should back off too, in case things start to get ugly.

Inuyasha watched as Kirara and Sango took Kagome away, back to the Well where she could return to her own time.


	2. Fatal Wound

Kagome returned the day after the argument. This puzzled Sango because normally it took a week.

"Kagome, why have you returned so early? You know we don't mind if you go a little longer." Sango said, with a sweet smile on her face.

"No, Sango. I'm fine. I don't want to hold back and waste time, don't forget! We need to find that bas*ard Naraku!"

"You're right, yeah!" Sango said cheering up a bit while she scratched her head, "Let's head back."

When they got back to camp, Kagome tried to act normal; she didn't want them to concern over her. She just smiled and acted as if her argument with Inuyasha never happened, even though what happened yesterday is still bothereing her.

Inuyasha was sat up on a high branch. He just watched. He didn't want to confront her. _How can I speak to her know… Does she hate me? She has to! Oh, Kami, I feel like an arse._ Inuyasha thought as he looked at her from the tree branch. Kagome just stared at him. There was a long silence. The wind blew and the breeze ran through her long, glossy, jet-black hair. Miroku was the first one to break the ice, "Alright every one, let's go, we've got Shikon jewel shards to find!"

Today Kagome sat on Kirara's back instead of Inuyasha. He didn't object because it was only natural after an argument. But he didn't feel comfortable at all.

Hours past and night fell. However, they heard a terrifying scream. They rushed towards the scene and gazed in horror at the pool of blood on the floor. There on the floor, was a corpse of an infant and mother.

"I sense the jewel shards!" Kagome shouted as she pointed at the bird demon's neck in front of them.

"GIVE ME THE SHIKON JEWEL SHARD, WOMAN. AND I MIGHT CONSIDER LETTING YOU LIVE." The beast squawked.

"Shikon jewels my ass, bring it bird brain!" Inuyasha taunted the bird.

"KID, YOU PICKED THE WRONG DEMON TO MESS WITH!" the demon bird was stronger than Inuyasha expected. Somehow it managed to trip Inuyasha up but instead for going for Inuyasha, it went for Kagome instead!

_SH*T! _Inuyasha thought but he was to slow and the demon grabbed Kagome by the shoulder, piercing it long talons deep into her delicate flesh. Kagome screamed in agony. She had lost a lot of blood. Luckily Koga was nearby and caught the scent of Kagome's blood. He rushed in and kicked the demon with his powerful legs, the jewel shards embedded in them made the kick even stronger.

He carried her to a tree and sat her up; making sure her back leant against the tree. He quickly looked in Kagome's bag and found some bandages she had brought from her time. The wolf demon quickly took her clothes off and bandaged the wound; not giving a flying turd whether he saw her naked or not. He was more concerned about her injury.

Inuyasha finished off the demon and muttered that the bird was a weakling. He picked up the shards when all of a sudden he heard Koga shout, "OY, MUTT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! KAGOME'S SEVERELY INJURED! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"

His eyes widened when he saw a pale, shivering Kagome. He picked her up and stared deep into her tired, dark chocolate eyes. "I'm sorry…" He said, holding her tight. "It's all my fault. I'm such a baka…"

"You got that right, mutt." Koga said staring at him.

"Koga…" Inuyasha said, facing the ground.

"What?"

"Thank you…"

"WHAT? Did you just_ thank_ me? Say it louder!"

"Don't make me say it again you scrawny okami! I said it once and that's all you'll get from me!" he shouted, trying to hide his embarrassment; even he can't believe he apologized to Koga.

They both looked at Kagome. She was breathing fast and heavy, "We need to get her to granny Kaede, she will have the write herbs." Sango said quickly and worriedly


	3. Hanyou and Hanyou

They reached Kaede's hut. She was shocked when she saw a pale, injured, weak girl.

"Get her on the mat, NOW!" Kaede shouted. She knew what they wanted. They didn't even need to tell her. They didn't even need to _ask_ her, "Koga, bring some water, Inuyasha, go to Kagome's time and see if they have any more fresh bandages, Miroku, you know which herbs lighten the pain, don't you? Go get them. Sango, Kirara, go and find Myoga, whatever stabbed her, injected poison into her blood, Shippo, help me watch over Kagome." Kaede ordered. She looked towards Kagome; who was fighting to keep consciousness.

Everyone except Sango and Kirara returned after a few minutes. Kaede put some cloth into the water and laid it on Kagome's head. She lightly mashed up the herbs and put different things in it until it looked green and sloppy; Kaede spread the green substance on to Kagome's wound. She squealed and squirmed in pain because the wounds where deep and the poison was getting to her. Kaede put the fresh bandages on. While she was doing so, Sango and Kirara returned with Myoga; he stared At Kagome with a horrified expression, "I'm sorry but if I suck out the poison, she will die of blood loss." Everyone was shocked. Everyone except Inuyasha. Inuyasha was _MORE _than shocked. He was _DEVESTATED_.

"No… NO, NO, NO, NO!" Inuyasha put his hands on his ears and shook his head; has he failed protecting his love?

"NO, GODDAMMIT, MYOGA THERE HAS TO BE ANOTHER WAY. PLEASE, I CAN'T LET HER DIE!" Inuyasha begged Myoga to tell if there was any other way, "Kagome!" Sango screamed with tears rolling down her face. Kagome had stopped breathing. Myoga looked like he had thought of something though. Inuyasha noticed this.

"MYOGA, LISTEN YOU LITTLE PIP-SQUEAK, IF THERES A SOLUTION, YOU WILL F***ING TELL ME!" Inuyasha's demon began to take over him. Myoga needed this to happen to save Kagome. Miroku, Sango and Koga held him down as his eyes turned a blood-red crimson.

"NOW INUYASHA-SAMA BITE KAGOME AND WILL FOR HER TO COME BACK!" even though he was in full demon form he had a little consciousness which told him to bite her, if Myoga looked sure, it was going to work.

Inuyasha lunged forwards and bit Kagome's neck while willing her to come back. His demon half told him to rip her to shreds, "Go on Inuyasha, rip her up fill the room with blood!" his demon side spat out with and inky, poisonous tone, "SHUT THE F**K UP!" Inuyasha growled, as he threw himself away from Kagome. The room fell silent until they heard a faint 'duh dum, duh dum' Kagome's heart stared beating and she took slow and steady breaths. Her gleaming, chocolate-brown eyes opened wide and she shot up. Inuyasha widened his golden, sunset eyes and hugged her but then realised that she wasn't feeling and pain. Kagome realised too and said she felt different. Inuyasha looked and Myoga who explained to them, "The only way of saving Kagome was to… turn her into a hanyou…"

"W… WHA… WHAAAAAAAAAAT?" Inuyasha freaked. He turned her eyes to Kagome who was messing about with her new dog ears and fangs, "Inuyasha… So you… YOU TURNED ME INTO A HANYOU? WHAT THE HELL IS MY MAMA GONNA THINK, AND WHAT ABAOUT SCHOOL?" Kagome screamed.

"Kagome, he's kind of made you his mate too… You know, coz he bit ya…" Koga explained, not knowing what will happen next. Inuyasha interrupted and quickly said his words, "ididitforyoubecauseyouweregoingtodieandididntwant tolosethepersonilovedasdfghj!"

"S- Say that again but slower!"

"I said I did it for you because you were going to die…"

"No, after that…"

Inuyasha blushed and said, "I didn't want to lose the person I loved…" Kagome blushed rosy-red, so did Inuyasha.

"I, um, I, uh…"

Before Kagome could finish her words, Inuyasha kissed her and thought '_she is still the same, even with ears and fangs…__' _he leant backwards to face Kagome who looked at him with her sparkling, brown eyes and smiled, "I love you to…"


End file.
